


A Favor

by MsLordess



Series: Lor’s FNaF AU [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Fritz Smith is so pure fuck you I love him, Gen, Mention of Kevin Afton, Mention of William Afton, Other, benjamin is the name of my crying child btw, mention of some violence and fire woo, mentions the Afton family in general really, my fnaf oc kills William Afton-electric boogaloo, pyromania (somewhat I guess), some more Vivian lore yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLordess/pseuds/MsLordess
Summary: Fritz Smith does a lot for the Afton family.





	A Favor

“I’m sorry, Ms. Afton, but... there’s been no news about your husband.”  
Maria Afton took a deep breath, silently begging herself to not punch the police officer standing across from her. She rapped her bitten-off fingernails on the reception counter, thinking. “Alright,” she huffed, “when’s Fritz’s break?”  
The man’s face when blank. “Who?”  
‘Oh lord, another newbie. These people are running out of options.’ Maria thought, right before a familiar red headed man burst through the doors behind her.  
“Maria!” Fritz exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She smiled slightly, mostly from the look on the rookie’s face. “Hey, Fritz. You got a minute?”  
Fritz nodded, and the two continued down the hallway until they reached outside. They ducked around into an alleyway, Maria lighting her cigarette.  
“So,” she said, puffing out smoke, “the newbie tells me there’s been no new information on Kevin.”  
Fritz sighed. “For once, Maria, the newbie’s right. We questioned the pizzeria, but they quite literally worked they way out of it. I think the CEO used to be a politician.”  
Maria’s shoulders slumped. Fritz was her last hope, and if he had nothing, the case might go cold.  
Fritz laid a hand on Maria’s shoulder. “Is Vivian doing alright?” He questioned, his voice quiet.  
Maria began to tremble. “She... It just hit her that her daddy ain’t coming back. She hasn’t said a word to me since.”  
Fritz sniffed. “Do you... do you think we should plan a funeral?”  
Maria went stiff. Fritz’s eyes widened, and he backed away slightly, knowing what would happen next.  
“The only reason why I would hold my husband’s funeral is if they carried his rotting corpse in their arms back to me.” Maria spat, throwing her cigarette down and stomping it out.  
Fritz hung his head low. Taking a deep breath, he put on his best smile.  
“I’ll keep an eye out for any more details, Maria. The moment they find him, living or dead, you’ll be the first to know.”  
Maria chuckled a bit, slowly getting up. “Fritz Smith, you are a lifesaver.”  
Fritz grinned, pulling himself up on a nearby pipe. “Don’t mention it.”

As Vivian Afton raced towards her car, her uncle Benjamin right behind her, she wasn’t sure what was happening. All she felt was adrenaline running through her blood, and the burning flames behind her. As she opened the door and dumped Benjamin into the backseat, carrying his wheelchair with her, she could smell the smoke coming from the building. The smell of melting metal and burning flesh mangled together in a dizzying, gut-wrenching aroma. The pizzeria was burning, with her entire family, including her mother, inside. The flames that engulfed the building burned into her retinas, and she couldn’t help but smile. She launched herself into her seat, jamming her foot on the gas. As the two sped away from the crime scene, Benjamin spoke up.  
“It’s... it’s over.”  
Vivian nodded. “They’re gone. He’s gone.”  
Benjamin began to cry.  
As Vivian bit back tears of her own, she knew that there was only one person who could help them now. Pulling her phone from her pocket, she dialed, looking back at her sobbing uncle.  
“Vivian? Why are you calling this early?”  
Vivian felt her throat go dry. “Fritz,” she ordered, “I need a favor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Vivian is my favorite fnaf oc for many reasons but just being a flat-out savage is one of them  
> (Also in case you’re wondering why she’s smiling at the burning pizzeria it’s cuz she’s a massive pyromaniac)


End file.
